


Love is not dead

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses, post-episode: s01e07 Lethe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The reunion with Sarek and Amanda after Sarek's visit to the Discovery that was deserved.





	Love is not dead

Amanda patiently waited the return of who was her husband.

The unexpected shielding in the bond had been alarming until the news of the terrorist attack reached her in the Vulcan Learning Center. She could not know if her ambassador was gone or not by then. It was in many ways Schrödinger's Sarek. He could be dead and be alive at the same time. Amanda was dismissed from the Vulcan Learning Center  to allow herself to feel in private. The bond singing to life abruptly in the middle of the day, Amanda grew tears in her eyes from joy. She weeped, happily, giving thanks to HaShem. She awaited her husband in the living room. Captain Lorca had sent a letter regarding the story behind Sarek's rescue. Amanda looked down at the padd rereading it once more. Sarek and Michael reconnecting after seven years. She lowered the padd looking up in the direction of the chiming door.

Amanda speeded her way toward the doorway.

The door opened before the woman for Sarek.

“Amanda,” Sarek said.

“Sarek,” Amanda said.

“Are you well?” Sarek asked, holding his two fingers out for the woman.

“I am fine, husband,” Amanda said, returning the gesture. “Taluhk nash-veh k’du.”

Amanda stepped aside allowing her husband in reaching back her hand from the green man. The door closed behind the Vulcan. Sarek walked into the hallway then turned toward Amanda. As soon as the doors were closed, Sarek immobilized Amanda against the wall planting soft kisses along her exposed neckline. The woman smiled, enjoying the affection. Amanda opened her side of the bond to the older man showering him in all the emotions she had been holding back. Amanda cried in the bond, _I am so happy you're alive, Sarek_. Sarek brought himself back cupping along the woman's cheek with their foreheads touching. Sarek’s eyes were focused on the woman's eyes.

"It is logical to have a night to ourselves, as is human tradition, when one comes from the brink of death and pamper their worried  spouse with great affection," Sarek remarked. "I only regret not taking you with me."

"Sarek. . ." Amanda said. “I accept your apology.”

“I shall make up for it by taking you with me next time,” Sarek said. “if the Vulcan Learning Center will allow it.”

“I am sure they will,” Amanda said. 

“Would you prefer the hall or our bedroom?” Sarek asked.

“Sarek, Sarek,” Amanda said. “Anywhere is good for me.”

“The living room rug then, Amanda.” Sarek picked up the woman with graying curling hair into his arms then went down the hall.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mulling this over for the past few days regarding writing this short fic in how to execute it and the reunion itself. This is how it turned out. I had to research for how jewish people refered to god as I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed reading the story! 
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh k'du=I cherish thee.


End file.
